Girl's Yaoi Fantasies
by Risa Kagari
Summary: A collection of kinky and smutty short stories involving everyones fave pair Lelouch and Suzaku. Each Code Geass girl finds a way to push these two into bed. Please enjoy! Rating M, warning, contains lots of lemon.
1. Milly's Congrats

Hi this is Risa-chan and I am proud to give my first lemon!!!! I'm so excited to finally have it posted and I need to finish my next one and the other Sex School chapter. *sweat* Me and Rei will have it up soon, but keep reviewing!! Anyways. this is pretty good, but I don't know if the smut scene is very good.*nervous laugh* I hope you enjoy it!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, it belongs to the awesome people at CLAMP! And I'm not making any money off of this.

Title: Love Thy Enemy

At the Ashford Academy, the student council was having a party for Suzaku Kururugi.

"Congrats Suzaku! You get to protect the new viceroy, Princess Nunally," said Shirley. "I know! Maybe now he'll get some action and become a man," said Milly, giving Suzaku a nudge.

"Uh-wha? NO, I could never do something like that," said a blushing Suzaku.

"Awww... I get it, you want someone with more of a figure. I say you should go with Shirley," says Milly, "she's got a figure and has filled out nicely." Milly grabbed Shirley and squeezed one of her boobs with a smile gracing her lips.

"See?" said Milly laughing. "Now now Madame President, you shouldn't be doing that," said Lelouch who was laying back in a chair with the palm of his hand to his chin, a book placed along his lap. "Big brother, what is she talking about?" asked a confused Rolo who was just standing beside the throne like chair. "You don't want to know," he quickly answered back.

"So Lelouch, anything you wish to say?" Suzaku asked curiously looking over to him. "Yes, congratulations and good luck," said Lelouch standing up, holding up a whine glass that was filled sparkling cider.

A clock chimed, shouting that it was mid-night. Milly downed her drink and looked over to everyone. "Well, I have to head home. Suzaku and Lelouch you guys clean up." Suzaku gawked, stuttering lightly, "but I was the guest of honor!"

Lelouch reacted the same, "and why must I stay?!" The two protested for five minutes straight but it didn't work on Milly whose mind was already made up. Everyone left and they just looked back at each other. Finally Suzaku broke the silence.

"Tell me Lelouch, who do you continue to come here? Your Zero, you don't need school," Suzaku spoke picking up a few discarded cups along the table. Lelouch held open a garbage bag, with a usual face of no emotion spread along it. There is someone special here who I don't want to leave," he answered in an almost commanding voice.

Suzaku looked at him for a minute and asked, "Shirley?" Lelouch shook his head, "No Suzaku."

Suzaku grabbed a broom and Lelouch picked up the trash. They worked that way for about fifteen minutes. As they began to clear the table, the both reached for some pieces of paper. Their hands met, Lelouch's hand covering Suzaku's. Suzaku's hand twitched and neither wanted to move.

"Lelouch move your hand," Suzaku said. "And what if I don't want to?" answered the boy with a smirk spread along his lips. "Huh?" Suzaku said confused. "Have you not figured it out? You're the person I don't want to leave."

Suzaku blushed and looked away. Lelouch grabbed his arms, pulling him half way across the table. His amethyst eyes looking into the bright emerald eyes of the young soldier. "Tell me Suzaku, do you really want to hurt me?" asked Lelouch, his warm breath in Suzaku's ear. "Yes and no," was Suzaku's response. Lelouch then leaned in a lightly kissed the Japanese boy. Suzaku slightly gasped when he did, for he thought Lelouch wasn't like this. As the young prince pulled away, Suzaku reached for Leouch's Ashford Academy uniform jacket. He felt a need in him that had never been there before.

"Lelouch... please don't pull away. Why did you kiss me?" asked the soldier. Lelouch for the first time tried to avoid the boys eyes, "because I... I love you," said Lelouch.

Those words made Suzaku happy yet shocked at the same time. "I didn't think you were like that Lelouch. I mean your always surrounded by girls."

"I know, but they don't make me feel the way I'm feeling right now."

"And how are you feeling right now?" asked Suzaku, leaning over the table a little further to fill in the gap that seemed to spread over the world.

Suddenly he felt his mouth covered by the soft lips of his childhood friend. Lelouch pulled away just as quick as the kiss had begun. "Suzaku, get on the table." Suzaku blinked, still a bit dazed by the little kiss. "Why?"

"So we can do this like we're wanting to."

Suzaku nodded and hopped onto the table as did Lelouch. One again Lelouch kissed Suzaku, threading his fingers through Suzaku's brown locks. Another hand on his back, gently running up and down. Suzaku felt Lelouch's tongue moving against his lips and he let him have what he wanted. Lelouch tasted Suzaku's mouth little by little, enjoying it's honey like taste.

A moan issued from the young soldier, as he felt the kiss grow deeper. They slowly pulled apart, gasping and panting for air.

"Lelouch... please... take me. Make me yours. Love me until my body is numb," panted an aroused Suzaku.

"I've been wanting to for quite sometime," growled Lelouch, his voice laced with lust.

They shared another deep, passionate kiss before Lelouch moved down to Suzaku's neck. He began to suck on the pulse, causing the brunette to give a deep throaty moans. The prince then began to nip at his neck, slowly unbuttoning the soldiers uniform jacket. A burst of cool air hit Suzaku's chest, causing his nipples to harden.

Lelouch saw this and moved down to the boys chest. He gently sucked one of the rosebuds, causing the soldier to moan. Lelouch ran his hand down Suzaku's torso, stopping at the hem of his pants. He began to tease the boy tracing his fingers along them. This caused the soldier to squirm impatiently.

A small chuckle came from the prince before plunging his hand into the soldier's pants. Suzaku gasped as he felt Leouch's hand pull and stroke at his member. He gently began to stroke Lelouch's soft dark hair. The prince stopped once he knew that Suzaku was close to cumming.

Taking advantage of this pause Suzaky pushed Lelouch onto his back. He began taking off Lelouch's jacket and shirt and once he did, he trailed kissed down the front. The soldier stopped at his pant,undoing them and forcing them and his boxers off. The size of Lelouch's arousal caused Suzaku moan. He then took the rather large member in his mouth, using his tongue to trace the tip. This in turn caused to growl as his hips bucked slightly. The young Japanese boy started nipping him and sucking on him, making the prince cry out.

Lelouch pushed Suzaku off and straddled him. He forced the soldiers pants and boxers off. Seeing Suzaku's arousal making Lelouch growl deep in his chest. He then took the boy in his mouth, giving Suzaku the same treatment. The soldier gave deep moans, moving his hips to meet his friend's.

"Ahhh! Lelouch hurry. Taking me now!" screamed Suzaku.

Lelouch stopped sucking and began to trace a trail of saliva all over Suzaku's chest with his tongue. He looked into the emerald eyes of the soldier, seeing a passionate flame. "Lelouch leaned down and kissed Suzaku gently. "Are you sure you want to?" asked the amethyst eyed prince.

"Yes... more than anything in the world," Suzaku answered softly.

He watched as Lelouch licked one of his fingers and before he could ask why, he felt it pushed into his entrance. He grunted at the slight discomfort, but he enjoyed it. Soon a second finger joined the first, causing Suzaku to give a small whimper. Lelouch gently spread the two fingers so he would not hurt him. He added a third finger and began spreading his fingers.

Lelouch leaned up and kissed Suzaku, trying to help the soldier ignore the pain. He gelt the boy beginning to push and took that as the signal to go. The prince removed his fingers and took the boys hand and spit into it, placing it on his shaft. Suzaku moved his hand up and down, coating Lelouch and giving him pleasure at the same time.

The amethyst eyed boy kissed Suzaku, deeply moaning as the boy worked on his objective. "Su...nng... Suzaku you need to stop so we can finish," moaned Lelouch .

Suzaku moved his hands away and pushed up his hips. Lelouch caught him and gently entered the soldier's tight entrance. Suzaku gasped and wrapped his legs around Lelouch.

The prince waited for Suzaku to adjust, gently brushing his hair and whispering sweet words in his ear. Slowly he began to pull out before pushing back in, causing the brunette to moan. Lelouch increased the pace, each time ramming in a little harder. Suzaku cried out loudly, his orgasm fast approaching.

The amethyst eyed boy hit his sweet spot and he heard the soldier give a sharp cry. He hit that spot over and over. Finally causing the boy to release onto the table and both of their lower abdomen. Lelouch gave one final thrust and came intot he small channel. "Ahh... Luly...mnh...," was all Suzaku could manage.

Lelouch fell next to Suzaku, taking the boy into his arms. They both were looking into each other's eyes and leaned in to kiss each other.

"I love you Suzaku Kururugi."

"I love you too Lelouch vi Britannia."

They had almost dazed off when they heard the squeal of a girl. But that was no ordinary girl, it was Milly. The boys looked at each other and began to quickly dress themselves.

Meanwhile in the hall outside the door sat a group of people watching Milly's laptop. "I thought this might happen! This is better than yaoi manga!" shouted Milly excitedly.

"Ewww. It's so wrong, but your right about this. They did like each other," said Rivals matter-of-factly.

Shirley said nothing due to the fact that she had fainted in the middle of it. Kallen was highly pissed off. "I swear I will kick your ass Suzaku," she shouted, shaking her fist.

Rolo blinked and looked away. He couldn't believe his big brother was like that.

"Hmmm... this pizza needs hot sauce but there is none. Maybe I should go find some," said C.C in her usual uncaring tone.

She left to go find some and unfortunately missed most of Milly's fight for her life.

The door opened and there in front of Milly stood Lelouch and Suzaku, both visibly pissed.

"Tell me Madame Prez, what are you doing?" asked Lelouch cooly.

"Me and the guys were watching a movie," lied Milly with an innocent smile along her lips. "Then why aren't you as your house?" asked Suzaku.

"Um... well... you se it's got rat's!" said Milly.

As soon as she answered her cell phone rang. It was Lloyd and it somehow went on speaker phone. "Milly dear tell me, how did that new web cam work out?" he asked. "Um... now is not a good time," she said shakily. "Can I call you later?"

"Nope. I now the speaker is on and there's probably no one there. If you want me to put the video-"

"Lloyd no! There are people here!"

"Lloyd, what's this about a web cam?" asked Suzaku very annoyed.

"Ah Suzaku, well she had me hide it in-"

Milly hung up the phone, cutting him off. She grabbed her laptop and took off down the hall.

Lelouch and Suzaku found the camera hidden in a flower pot. As for the video, well, Milly posted it on a yaoi site, and it became the top one. Both boys have not had normal lives since then, but they had to pretend to be enemies, at least try to.

End

I'm so glad this on here! Please review and keep on the look out, I have a new story coming soon!! And thank you xXReiShikiXx for editing this for me!!


	2. CC's Party

Ch.2 C.C.'s Party

Rating: M for lots of lemon, drinking, some language and implied yuri.

Summary: C.C. throws a birthday party for herself and stocks lots of alcohol. Suzaku gets drunk and Lelouch can't stop himself from his thoughts.

Pairings: LelouchxSuzaku, MillyxC.C.

A/N: This was only gonna be a one shot, but because of a new friend, I will make it into a collection of short stories. Wingfy and mang were helpful in coming up with some of this chapter, so i dedicate this to them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, if I did Suzaku would be mine, Lelouch would be Saku-chan's and Shirley and Euphie would still be alive.

* * *

A cork popped and C.C. began pouring glasses of champagne for all of her friends in Lelouch's living room. lelouch grumbled slightly when a bright green streamer came loose and tickled his pale face. The green witch had decided to throw herself a birthday party, much to Lelouch's chagrin. Nunally was drinking some grape juice, laughing at Suzaku as he told a joke. Ah Suzaku, my lover, this party will end well for us thought Lelouch.

"Lighten up a bit Lelouch! C.C. was nice enough to throw a party for herself. Although my present for her won't be topped." bubbled Milly.

"No offense, but I'm stilled irritared with you for posting me and Suzaku on the Internet. I am still hiding from fangirls. Suzaku and I here 'Kiss!' or 'Bend him over Lelou and make him scream!' from so many girls, teachers even, that's it's becoming a pain." said Lelouch, irritation in his eyes.

"So? I bet C.C. would let me fuck her in front of other people." said Milly pervertedly.

C.C. heard this and turned pink, trying to busy herself with cutting the cake. Suddenly Milly appeared behind her and smeared icing all over her.

"Come on C.C., let's go clean you up. You can come to my house." said Milly suggestively, pulling C.C. out the door. "Bye you guys! C.C. isn't feeling well, you just continue partying though!" she shouted, waving and dragging the blushing green haired girl behind her.

Lelouch stared after her in total shock. C.C. had only invited him, Milly, Suzaku, and Nunally, who had decided to go to bed. Suzaku stumbled over to him and looked at him and winked.

"Well heyyyyyyyy Lelushhhhhh...Wuzzzzz happenin?" slurred Suzaku, his cheeks pink from the booze.

"Your drunk, after one glass of cheap champagne your drunk. This must be the first time you ever had alcohol, such low tolerance." said Lelouch cooly.

"Wassss your point Lelushhhh?" the question made Lelouch laugh at his speech.

Suzaku was irritated and pushed Lelouch lightly, but they both stumbled. He ended up straddling the ebony haired teen, who was starting to get aroused.

"I like seeing you in that position Suzaku. It's so cute." said a horny Lelouch.

" Tch. Let me top you Lelouch. You look to beautiful to be a seme." said an equally horny Suzaku.

"Beat me at chess and you can, until then, you will be my uke, my bitch." growled the amethyst eyed boy.

Frustrated, Suzaku kissed Lelouch harshly, shoving his tongue down his throat. Hands found their way to his waist and both fought with their tongues, Lelouch's winning. They heard footsteps and both sprang apart.

"Will Mr. Kururugi be spending the night?" asked Sayoko, pretending she hadn't walked in on them making out.

"N-"

"Yes he will. He will be in my room." cut off Lelouch.

"As you wish sir." said Sayoko with a bow and she left the room.

Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's hand and dragged him to his large room. The queen sized bed in the middle of the room freshly made with purple and gold sheets. Before he could say a word, Suzaku was roughly pushed onto the bed and Lelouch hovered above him. Emerald met amethyst eyes and both began kissing passionately, Suzaku's arms wrapping his arms around Lelouch's neck. A chuckle escaped the lips of the pale teen as he tasted the champagne on Suzaku's tongue. He felt the rushed hands of his lover pulling on his shirt, trying to get it off of him. Lelouch helped him with the buttons and felt the cool air surround his upper body. He gasped in suprise when Suzaku's fingers began tweaking his nipples, making hem red and hard. He moaned as the warm fingers trailed down his body. He pulled Lelouch into a standing position and began to suck and kiss his neck. Suzaku then got down on his haunches and kissed the pale stomach in front of him and chuckled mischievously.

"You know, I'm gonna get you back for that time in the coucil room," whispered Suzaku into Lelouch's ear as he unbuttoned the effiminate males pants,"You teased me so much. But I think I'm gonna play with you....'

"W-what? You have to be kidding! A soldier of the military hinks he can be seductive with his voice? As for teasing me, go ahead and try." taunted Lelouch.

Suzaku glared at Lelouch and then ripped off the uniform pants of the ebony haired boy. He hesitated and looked at the hard dick in from of him.

"What's the matter Suzaku? I thought you were going to 'get me back' as you so nicely put it." teased Lelouch,"Now, suck."

The young brunette gave an irritated scowl but then did as he was told. Lelouch moaned as the hot, wet tongue licked his hard, throbbing member, the mouth moving over the head and sucking. He gave a deep moan when he felt Suzaku's tongue lick the slit, suddenly, he felt himself starting to grow a bit dizzy. The pleasure was about to make him fall, and he heard a mocking giggle come from the young soldier. Lelouch pulled away and pushed Suzaku onto the bed.

"What? No fun for me?" asked the drunk soldier.

"I have other plans for you..." said Lelouch mischievously.

The dark haired prince then positioned himself over Suzaku and began roughly kissing him. He moved down and sucked on the brunettes neck, smirking as the boy moaned lightly. Then, Lelouch bit on Suzaku's neck, sucking it hard and leaving a beautiful purple hicky on his neck. He let his hand travel down to the pants of the soldier, tracing circles on the sensitive skin just above the pants line. Suzaku giggled and this made Lelouch laugh. Suzaku flipped Lelouch over and got up.

"Where are you going?" asked the amethyst eyed boy.

"Nowhere. But I'm gonna do something." said Suzaku, a smile on his lips.

Lelouch watched in wonder as the emerald eyed boy did a drunken strip tease. First his shirt flew off, landing on the canopy of the giant bed. Next, he teasingly slid his pants down and then tossed them neatly into a chair. Finally, he pulled his gold boxers down and flung them at Lelouch, who caught them with his mouth. The prince was turned on by this and he motioned for Suzaku to join him on the bed. Nodding, the obedient and still drunk soldier layed down on the white sheets. Three fingers danced across Suzaku's lips and he took them into his mouth, sucking and nipping them. The sight of it made Lelouch even harder and hornier(if that is even possible). He removed his fingers and slid his middle finger into the warm entrance. The finger was moved slowly, the walls around it trying to push away the intruder.

"Relax my knight, it will only hurt for a moment." whispered Lelouch lovingly, his mouth lightly kissing the hard abs of his lover.

Suzaku nodded, moaning softly and then wincing when a second finger joined the first. He could feel them scissoring apart inside him, trying to prepare him. The third finger entered and Suzaku raised his hips slightly, trying to ignore the pain. Soon all three fingers were moving inside of him and he moaned loudly when they hit something.

"Lelouch!!! Hit that spot again!!!" he screamed.

Lelouch teasingly brushed his fingers over that bundle of nerves, his member aching painfully for its release. He watched the expression on Suzaku's face switch from that of pain to one of pleasure. He pulled his fingers out and pulled a bottle of lube out of his bedside table. Suzaku's face was slightly flushed and nearly laughed when he read the flavor on the bottle.

"What?" asked Lelouch defensively.

"French vanilla, how girly can you be?" laughend Suzaku.

He was silenced by a harsh kiss that sent a new wave of heat through his body. The tongue that entered his mouth was wet and warm, tasting of vanilla and cinnamon. That tongue explored every inch of Suzaku's mouth and distracted him as Lelouch pushed his dick into Suzaku's ass. He felt the his lover tense up and kissed him harder.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-I know. But it still hurts."

"Well it's going to Suzaku, we've only done one other time." stated Lelouch.

"I know." said Suzaku, starting to look uncomfortable."Now move."

Heeding this order, Lelouch slowly began to thrust into the soldier. He could see the pleasure in the boys eyes and picked up the pace even more. Soft sweet moans left Suzaku's small mouth, making Lelouch moan.

"Oh God...S-suzaku, your so fucking tight!!!" Lelouch yelled, moving faster.

Suzaku bucked when the prince hit THE SPOT. Lelouch smirked and positioned himself and began thrusting into that spot. He wrapped his hand around Suzaku's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. He felt the brunette tremble, his body wracked with pleasure. The room was filled with the sounds of their skin making contact and the loud pleasured moans the both of them were making. Suzaku could feel himself coming close to the edge, his eyes seeing stars. With a final pump, Suzaku cummed onto himself and Lelouch, his ass squeezing around lelouch's dick. The prince came after, filling the warm chamber with his seed. Both moaned out eachothers name as they rode out their orgasms. Finally, Lelouch pulled out and landed next to Suzaku. He looked at Suzaku and felt himself getting horny at the sight of the flushed and panting Suzaku.

"Up for another round?" asked Lelouch.

"Hell yes." panted Suzaku.

The rest of the night, Lelouch fucked Suzaku over and over again, burning off the alcohol and the pent up tension.

* * *

Suzaku sat up, he was naked and in the bed with....LELOUCH?!

"Oh my God?!!! What did I do last night?" he asked himself.

"You had sex with me." answered Lelouch cooly.

Suzaku freaked out even more, especially when he found out he had been drunk. Lelouch laughed the entire time and then offered another round of sex. He was punched really hard by a frustrated Suzaku. He watched as the soldier dressed and left the room, and then he pulled out the video camera he had hidden. Oh well he thought, this will have to do.

"And put that damn thing away Lelouch!!!" yelled Suzaku from the stairs.

Lelouch jumped and looked slightly disappointed. He'd wait until his guest left and then he would have his fun. A shame they couldn't have fun together though he thought.

"And get those thoughts out of your head! Like I want to be under you and moaning your name." shouted Suzaku outside.

Lelouch chuckled and then got the camera out once more. I can get some pleasure from this...and then he locked himself in his room for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile in a warehouse across town, Kallen Kozuki was busy planning something very interesting........

* * *

No more stories from me until I get 20 reviews. Thanks for reading!!! Oh and I will have the next chapter of Sex School ready soon, so please be on the look out! Mang, I made Suzaku slur. I love you!!! No flames please!!!


End file.
